


Numb

by mcrtclls23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Margaery Tyrell - Freeform, Robb Stark - Freeform, beach, surfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrtclls23/pseuds/mcrtclls23
Summary: Ive written this like 3years ago. So forgive me if its too cheesy.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 8





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Ive written this like 3years ago. So forgive me if its too cheesy.

It had been a while. five months, since I last set foot on the beach. I was in solitude watching the sun, paint the sky with yellow and orange streaks mirroring off the water, as it slowly starts to descend into the ocean below. The calm breeze of the ocean touched my skin as the sound of waves crashing against the shore hummed my ears. A trail of heavy thoughts entered my mind as I watched the bittersweet scenery in front of me.

_I was in awe as the perfect huge waves started to rolled in, reflecting the golden rays of the sun. I prepared myself as I grabbed my surfboard and strapped the string to my left ankle. I took a_ _deep breath as I paddled towards the_ _upcoming_ _wave._

_“It’s mine. I saw it first.” I turned to my left where the voice came from, it was a brown haired girl with determination plastered on her face clad in skin tight swimsuit that showed her curves. I smiled and gave her the wave_.

I took a deep breath and the salty smell of the ocean filled my nostrils. The sky was already painted golden-brown with a faint hue of orange. I removed my shoes- feeling the sand between my toes. I slowly walked towards the ocean removing my faint stained worn-out green shirt.

_“Why do you love the ocean so much?” I asked her while removing strands of hair away from her face. She stared at me while a huge smile plastered on her face_.

' _Well...I love it for many reasons... and you’re one of them." she said while holding my hand in a tight grip. "I love the ocean because it reminds me of you." I kissed her forehead and stared at her golden brown eyes._

_"The deep color of the ocean reminds me of your eyes... and how expressive they are." her hands gently touched the corner of my eye then it trailed down to trace the freckles on my cheeks_.

_  
"The golden sunset reminds me of the specs of gold scattered all over your face_." 

_"And most importantly the crease of the waves reminds me of the lines that form beside your eyes whenever you’re with me”. I smiled and gently kissed her lips. The waves and birds were the witnesses of the love we felt for each other_.

The memory made my eyes melt, the pain in my chest was gradually increasing as I tried my best not to stifle a sob. I closed my eyes as I felt the numbing cold water around my body. I swam away from the shore till I felt my muscles quiver. I stared at the sunset for one last time and dived my head under the deep blue sea.


End file.
